Heretofore, various drain clearing techniques have been known for clearing clogged basins in drainage systems such as in a sink or toilet. For example use has been made of chemical compositions and mechanical devices, such as plungers, elongated wires commonly known as snakes, and the like. However, chemical compositions are generally only effective against certain types of drain clogging materials and tend to cause corrosion or damage to the drainage system when used frequently. Mechanical devices, such as plungers, are frequently not effective for badly blocked drains and snakes are relatively difficult to use, and frequently necessitate professional assistance. Other mechanical devices have also been known, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,598, which have a drain blocking member connected to a plunger and a water supply device in a plastic housing. However, in use, the device must be held by hand or a supporting rod. As a result, such a device is relatively difficult to use in clearing drains where the drain opening is submerged or relatively inaccessible, as the supporting rod tends to slip and an effective seal cannot be readily maintained. Further, if used by hand, the result may well be most unpleasant to the user, particularly where the drain water is dirty.